The Next Generation
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: Shadow is back! But what really happened when he was captured five years ago? Now with his new flock Shadow shares his story!  SEQUEL TO SPEAK
1. Chapter 1

**So as it said in the summerie this is a sequel to my story Speak, but it can stand alone . All you have to know is that the main character is Shadow, who is Max and Fang's first son. in the last story he was kidnapped and when the Flock and Cullens rescued him, he had an injury to his right eye, leaving it blind. This story is five years after Speak...and thats really all you have to know. If you do have questions don't be afraid to ask me in a review or PM. (Wow. I feel like I'm instructing someone how to take a test or something...)**

**So Here we go! The sequel to speak!  
><strong>

**I Do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER (from the last chapter of 'Speak')<strong>

Shadow POV

Five years, it's been five years since I last seen them, (or out of my right eye).

About a month after I had gotten out of bed for the first time the Cullens had left to go back to their home.

It had taken a while but about two months later I was almost good as new. I had spent a lot of time working out and trying to regain my strength and stamina, spending about four months in bed, and two unable to do a lot of physical work really dimmed down my strength, stamina, and reflexes, and it didn't help that I was still getting used to not being able to use my right eye.

Now a days I've been going around with my flock and bringing down labs all over the country. When I say my flock, I mean _my flock_. As in other Avian-Americans that I had rescued from the labs that I had taken down.

Right now we are on our way back to Arizona after destroying a lab in Alaska.

Looking down into the lush deep forest below I sighed, thinking, _I wonder I will ever see them again. _

"I wonder how the Cullens are doing," Flutter's voice sounded in my ear. I shrugged, feeling Flutter shift on my shoulder, gripping the neck of my shirt.

Flutter is not really part of my flock but decided to come along with us this time.

Looking back down to the forest I blinked, we had just passed over a large white house, a familiar white house.

"Going down!" I called over the wind to the others and starting my descent.

"Is everything alright?" Called Zack, my best friend and right hand man. He came beside me so his sandy wing brushed my dark left, his brown hair whipping his face, and green eyes curious.

I nodded and dipped into the trees, landing silently. Turning I watched as my flock landed around me. First was Zack, who was my age and had joined when I was still recovering.

Then was Tanner, who is thirteen years old with light blond hair and curious blue eyes. He folded his gray wings and set down Jet, who was three years old. Jet had jet black hair and bright green eyes.

After that was Jenna, who landed, folded her snowy wings, stepped over to me and grabbed my hand, her smile lighting up her strange golden eyes, her wavy brown streaked hair falling behind her shoulders.

Finally was Lilly, who landed and stepped over to Zack, who laced his fingers through her pail ones and kissed her strait brown hair, her big browns questioning.

"So what's going on?" Flutter asked, jumping off my shoulder and hovering in the middle of the circle that we had formed.

Smirking I said, "You'll see." Turning the direction of the house I said over my shoulder, "Follow me."

After a few minuets of walking we finally broke through to a clearing, in the middle the large white house, Cullen residents.

"No…don't tell me…" Flutter trailed off, trying to think.

Walking up to the front door I knocked and it opened up to reveal a shocked looking Carlisle.

I smirked and said, "Hello Carlisle."  
>Carlisle face split into a huge smile and he held out a hand. "Hello Shadow, how are you doing?"<p>

I grabbed his cool hand and was pulled into a brotherly embrace. At first I froze, stiffening, before hugging back.

Pulling away Carlisle smiled and stepped to the side, motioning for us to come inside.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal behind me, "ALICE!"

Flutter was a blur as she zoomed forward and crashed into Alice's neck, hugging her as tight as her little arms could. "Flutter!"

We all filed into the living room, where the most of the Cullens were gathered. Edward and Bella were sitting on the Piano bench smiling huge while Alice, Rose, and Jasper were sitting on the couch, all smiling as well.  
>Suddenly Nessie slammed into me, making me grunt and stumble back a few steps, straining not to wince as pain shot up my side.<p>

"Hi, Nessie," I grunted.

"Ohhhhh, that had to hurt," I heard Zack say from behind.

"I'd bet, that's were he got hit earlier." Tanner replied.

Pulling away Nessie gasped and said," Oh my gosh! I didn't know that you were hurt!"

"No, I'm fine," I said, still trying not to wince as I shifted.

Hearing a light ruffle of cloth behind and to the right of me I smirked and turned my head slightly (although it didn't do anything for helping me see) and said, "Nice try Emmett, even though I can't see out this side I can still hear."

Moving in to my view Emmett pouted and said, "Come on, I was gunna scare you." Shaking my head I winced as a sharp pain shot up my side. "Right, of course you're fine," Jasper said, feeling my pain.

Seeing the look in Carlisle's eye I sighed and said, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

Shaking his head Carlisle motioned for me to sit down. Sighing again I stepped over to the sofa and shrugged off my jacket. Looking over at my flock as I unbuttoned my shirt, I said, "You all can relax, their friends."

The Cullens all turned to them, noticing them for the first time. Looking unconvertible the others shifted as the attention was focused on them.  
>I said, "Guys, this is the Cullens. Cullens, this is my flock."<p>

"Your Flock?" Edward asked. "And must you always have to teach them to shield their minds," He added.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. My own flock that we had rescued. Intro." I added to my flock.

Zack stepped up and smiled, "Hi, my name is Zack, I'm fifteen, been with the flock since Shadow decided to get his own flock. And came from a lab in Kentucky."

Stepping forward Lilly blushed and muttered quietly, "hi, I'm Lilly, and have been with the flock for two years now…and ummm...I came from a lab in New York." Letting her hair fall into her face, Lilly blushed a deep red and stepped back, pressing into Zack.

Stepping forward Tanner smiled and said, "Hiya! I'm Tanner, thirteen and came from a lab in Mississippi two years ago."

Two small hands appeared on his shoulder and Jet pulled himself up, looping his arms around Tanner's thin neck.

Smiling big, Jet waved. "Awwwww you are sooo cute! What's your name?" Alice cooed.

Pointing up at the sky Jet smiled again and said, "Vroom! Vroom!" Jumping off of Tanner's back he stretched his arms wide and ran around the room, exclaiming, "Vroom, Vroom! Vroom, Vroom!"

At the confused looks on the Cullens' faces I said, "His name is Jet. We saved him from a lab in Kansas 'bout six months ago. He doesn't know how to talk very well yet." When the Cullens all nodded in understanding I motioned to continue.

Stepping forward, Jenna smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Jenna. I'm fifteen and been in the flock for four and a half years now and came from a lab in Colorado." Walking over to were I sat with my shirt unbuttoned she slipped her hand into mine and leaned against the back of the sofa, letting her head rest lightly on my shoulder.

Alice looked back and forth between us a few times before she squealed, "OH MY GOSH! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!"

Feeling a blush brush my face I nodded and said quietly (**not that he doesn't always talk quietly but I felt like that was needed) **"Yes Alice, we are together." Alice squealed again and I looked over at Jenna to see her face was bright red.

"Awww...how sweet…When are the little baby birdies gunna come out?" when Emmett said that I could feel my face burn red hot and felt Jenna's hand tighten on mine.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed, about to say more when she noticed that she could use this as an opportunity to cook, she eagerly said, "You all must be hungry!" Nodding, I laughed with the Cullens when she whisked away, eager to cook.

Pulling off my shirt, the attention was turned to me as the horrible bruises came into view. Sucking in a breath Jenna sat up, lifting her head off of my shoulder. As Carlisle Inspected my side I could feel the flock's eyes on me, or more like the scars on my chest and torso.

Brushing her hand over one of the three scars I had gotten during my first visit here years ago, Jenna looked in my eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Sighing I looked down and said, "the three large ones were from when I had first gone here five years ago, and was attacked my an eraser, and leading up to meeting the Cullens. The others are from when I was captured a little after that."

Shaking his head Carlisle said, "Now that I think about it, how come every time I meet up with you, you are hurt?"

"It just shows you my luck," I replied, wincing again as Carlisle pressed his hand against my side.

"Looks like you have two cracked ribs, but we'll have to have an x-ray just to be sure." Carlisle said, striating up.

"No, we aren't going to go to the hospital" Zack automatically said.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is step upstairs," Carlisle said soothingly.

The others blinked in surprise and I shook my head and asked, "Why am I not surprised you have a x-ray machine here?"

Carlisle shrugged and motioned for me to get up and follow.

Jet, who was standing next to Tanner skipped over to Rose and stopped in front of her, cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled. Smiling big he pointed at Rose and said, "Pretty!"

Blinking, Rose smiled and lifted Jet into her lap, and saying, "How Sweet!"

I followed Carlisle up the stairs with Jenna and Zack, leaving Lilly, Flutter, and Tanner with the other Cullens and Jet, we entered a room across 'my' old room, the one that I stayed in when I was hurt last time.

"This was the same room I patched you up the first time," Carlisle said, brushing his fingers over the table that stood in the middle.

After taking the x-rays Carlisle inspected them, pointing out the cracks in the three of my ribs. "You're lucky that you didn't hurt the ones that were broken before," Carlisle commented. I nodded and felt Jenna's hand tighten on mine.

Jenna traced a finger over the scars on my arms and hand while Carlisle taped my side up, putting it in a special brace that aloud movement but kept my ribs secure.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to be in one of those uncomfortable casts," I had said when Zack had asked how it felt.

After Carlisle told me to take it easy for a few days and I put my shirt back on we went down stairs to find my flock all sitting at the table eating.

When I had sat down and gotten some food for myself Alice bounced in place and said, "So because you all are going to stay here for a week, we are going to go the festival in Fort Angels."

"How-," Tanner started, but I cut him off.

"That's her power, so don't even ask." When he nodded I looked over at Alice and asked, "When are we going?"

"Once you are done eating!" Alice exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! READ IF YOU WANT A LONGER STORY!<strong>

**I need ideas of a story line, if I don't this story will only be about three or four chapters. **

**If I do use your ideas then I will say that they are yours.  
><strong>

**Should I continue this story?**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**so, I only got ONE review...that why it took so long to update.**

**I will be leaving tonight for Marching band state competition and will not be back until Monday (I'm SO exsited! wish me luck!)**

**NOW! on to the next chapter of THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

><p>After eating to our fill we all stepped out to the garage.<p>

Zack, who's power was to speak, understand and write in any language, was talking with Edward in fluent Latin. Lilly and Bella holding their partner's hand and looking on in fascination.

Jet was with Rose, who was still fawning over him, while Emmett was laughing with Tanner about something probably stupid.

Esme and Carlisle were already standing next to his car, talking quietly. Alice was bouncing on Jasper's hand, as they walked along side Jenna and I.

Watching as Jenna and Alice talked excitedly I smiled, squeezing her hand slightly.

Loading into all the cars we were off.

Finally, we got to the festival and bad feeling that had formed in my stomach on the way over twisted.

The festival was beautiful, large banners hung above the street, strings with flags strung from tree to tree in the park. There were venders shouting out, trying to get people to come over. Jenna, who was holding my hand and looking around in amazement, breathed deep and smiled, "Honey roasted peanuts."

After getting the each of the flock a bag of peanuts, we found a patch of grass by the stage that was set up on the end of the field, and sat, talking and laughed over the music.

"I think that we should all go to the shops!" Alice exclaimed, after about two hours.

Sighing, we all reluctantly agreed and stood, brushing off grass.

Walking to the side of the street Jenna slipped her hand out of mine to pick up Jet. Placing my hands in my pockets I froze, seeing the object in one of the drivers of the many horse drawn carriages hand.

* * *

><p>Jenna POV<p>

Slipping my hand out of Shadow's I picked up Jet, who had been pulling at my shirt. Shifting him to my back I looked over at Shadow, who had frozen.

His usually calm and unemotional face was pale, his good eye wide, and although most couldn't see it, a deep terror and panic was swirling deep in his eyes.

He blinked once, then spun around and ran, weaving through the crowd fast.

We all stood there in shock before following, the Cullens pulling ahead to follow his sent.

~:~:~

About an hour later we still hadn't found Shadow, and I was starting to get worried. The Cullens had followed Shadow's sent into he outer forest, but then it vanished, probably Shadow had taken off.

Tanner was sitting against a tree, his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. His power is to locate any person on the planet, but he has to know what the person looks like. One of the things about Shadow is that he is very hard to find if he is covered by a shadow.

So most likely he is hiding himself with shadows.

The sound of heavily beating paws filled the air, causing the flock to freeze.

Suddenly a HUGE wolf padded through the trees, and I pushed Jet behind me, Zack moving to stand in front of me, ready to attack.

"Jake!" Flutter exclaimed from her place on my shoulder.  
>She jumped off and hovered in front of Zack's face, and said, "It's alright, he is a friend, and he helped rescue me! You can ask him."<p>

Looking at the Cullens Zack asked, "Is that true?"  
>They nodded and I asked, "What it he?"<br>"Shape shifter." Edward said. And to my surprise Jet slipped out from behind me and trotted up to Jake."  
>"Doggy!" He exclaimed, pointing up at him, Jet's head not even reaching the bottom of his chest.<p>

The wolf, Jake, lowered his nose and sniffed Jet, blinking in surprise when he wrapped his arms around its snout. Jake snorted and Jet let go laughing.

Suddenly, Edward said, "We're trying to find Shadow, this is his flock."

Jake nodded and Lifted his head in a low, long howl. The answering howls were farther away, and the silence was eerie.

Suddenly Tanner stood up and exclaimed, "Found him!"  
>Turning towards the second youngest member of the flock I demanded, "Where?"<br>"In a small cavern in a large rock wall, about three miles away from here." Was his reply.

Scooping Jet up and looking at the group around me, I said, "Lets go, Tanner you lead the way."  
>Tanner nodded and took off, followed by Lilly, Zack, and my self. We hovered for a moment before turning and following Tanner to the left.<p>

A few minuets of flying we found a rather large rock wall, and soon after that the cavern. The Cullens appeared in a blur, followed by a Large man, with black hair and tanned skin.

Nodding to us he said in a husky voice, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

I nodded and said, "Jenna"  
>The others quickly introduced themselves before turning to the cavern, and slowly walked in.<p>

At first we couldn't see anything, but Flutter lit herself up so we could see. At first the cave was small, Emmett had to be hunched over, but then it spaced out into a large cave, the top of the cave was maybe ten feet above Emmett's head, and all of us could fit easily.

"Shadow," I called softly hearing my voice echo.  
>Looking to my left I saw him sitting in the corner, his eyes closed, arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. Shadow was sitting the same way that he would in the short times that we could get captured to rescue the others.<p>

Slowly walking over I knelt down next to him and said quietly, "Shadow? Are you alright?"  
>Slowly his eyes opened, although his bad eye only slightly. I could see the pain deep in his eye, although he was trying to hide it.<p>

Gently I was able to unwrap one of Shadow's arms and he shifted and pulled me next to him.

"What happened back there?" Zack asked.

Shadow shook his head and looked away, his hand tightening on mine, but then he spoke one word, "Memories." He reached up and touched the bottom of the scar on his eye.

Wish a gasp I realized, when Shadow had frozen earlier, he had been staring at on of the horse drawn carriages, and usually when he touches his scar, he is thinking about the time he was kidnapped, five years ago.

Lifting my hand I gently placed it under his chin and pulled his head toward mine. The pain was deep, almost hidden, but it was still swirling in his eye.

"They used a whip on you. Didn't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...<strong>

**so next chapter you all will get to read about what happened when Shadow was kidnapped!**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET SEVEN REVIEWS...thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, i know that it's short but i really wanted to get it out there XD. **

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

_Jenna POV_ _Lifting my hand I gently placed it under his chin and pulled his head toward mine. _

_The pain was deep, almost hidden, but it was still swirling deep in his eye. _ "_They used a whip on you. Didn't they?"_

* * *

><p>Shadow POV<p>

I could feel everybody's eyes on me as I stared in Jenna's eyes, her beautiful golden eyes. I could tell that she knew she was right, by the hardening of her face ever so slightly. For the benefit of everybody else in the cave I nodded, and looked away again. Jenna's hand slipped away from my chin to clutch mine. Looking up at everyone I sighed and looked down again, not knowing what to say.

"Now that I think about it, you never told me why you were so banged up." Zack said softly. "Other than something about kidnapping."

"He never did tell us," Esme added, thinking.

Sighing I kept my eyes down and without meeting anyone's eyes I told my untold story, my nightmare. I winced lightly as the rush of memories flooded my mind.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Waking up I kept my eyes closed, like the many years that I spent at the School. The School. I can't be at the school, because I can hear the sound of birds in the distance, and I can feel the rough bark of a tree – that I am tied to – on my tied hands, wings and back. _ _The sound of gruff Eraser voices was near by so I slowly opened my eyes to see a bunch of Erasers around a fire._

_The cloth that they had used to gag me before was still wrapped tightly around my mouth and I could feel a throbbing bruise on my left cheek. _ _One of the Erasers looked over at me and said something to another Eraser, most likely the leader, pointing at me._

_The Eraser grinned a bone-chilling grin and moved around the fire, grabbing something from an other Eraser and tucking it behind his back. _ _Standing in front of me he bent down and said, "Well, well, well. Looks like the little birdie is awake." I growled, unable to make a smart-ass remark. "I was hoping that you would be soon 'cause I'm need to have you tell me some things."_ _The ropes binding me to the tree fell limp and I leaned forward, trying to reduce the pressure on my wings, and a clawed hand reached down and pulled away the gag. _

"_Never," I said, spitting onto the Erasers shiny leather boots._

"_Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" The Eraser said, pulling the thing he was hiding behind his back out..._

Crack. _The bits of glass imbedded in the whip cut into the side of my face, stinging lightly. I had turned my head to the side slightly to reduce the hit, so I looked back up and glared at the Eraser. _

"_You'll have to try harder that that to make me talk," I mocked, twisting my wrists in an effort to get free._

_The Eraser growled and leaned down and grabbed a fist full of my shirt and lifted my off of the ground, my tied feet about a foot off of the ground. "You're going to regret that _freak._"_

_I smirked, "Yeah? Show me."_ _I was dropped, grunting when I landed on my tied arm. A couple clawed paws pressed down my chest, another pulling my shirt partly up, reveling my bare torso._

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

_I struggled not to flinch or cry out as the whip came down on my torso over and over again. The erasers laughed as I twisted in there grip after about the twentieth strike. The whip finally slowed and the Main Eraser Leaned down and whispered, his foul breath choking me, "Finaly ready to talk?"  
>Turning my face away I growled out, "F- you."<em> _The whipping continued until my torso was bloody and in strips. _

_~Time skip~_

_My whole entire body was aching, the constant beating and whippings were harsh on my body, and when I wasn't being beaten or whipped I was tied to the tree, gagged, and forced to watch at the Erasers ate and drank, often teasing me._

_I__t's been about a week since I've been here, and I don't know if I could handle this much longer; I'm starving, thirsty, and my wounds are starting to pile up and will take a long time to heal, if I get out of this._ _Looking up at the sight of the shiny boots I glared weakly. The Eraser grinned and knelt down, grabbing part of my bruised and cut upper arm. Plunging a needle in I jerked and tried to kick him, to get the needle out, whatever he injected was burning.  
><em>

_I thrashed around, silent as always, as the injection burns through my blood stream. Slowly I fade, the world darkening as the Erasers from all around laugh._

"_Now. Are you sure you don't want to talk? Or are you going to be as stubborn as usual?" _ _We were coming to the end a rather harsh 'interrogation session' and the lead eraser was asking the same question as he always at the end. _

_Keeping silent I just glared up at him, this time he hadn't bothered to untie me from the tree._ _Growling the Eraser suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and knelt down, grabbing my face roughly, and pressing the blade just above my right eyebrow. _ "

_I'm freaking tired of you and your stupid glares." It growled, pressing the blade into my skin. _ _I winced slightly at the puncture of my skin but just kept glaring at him, knowing it would piss him off. _ _Growling the eraser leaned closer and whispered, "I'm also tired of your silence, I'm gunna make you scream."  
><em>

_Pulling away the Eraser dragged the blade down, digging deep into my eye. _ _All I could see was white, Pain. PAIN. _PAIN_._ _I wrenched my face out of his grip and let out a scream, feeling as if my face were on fire._

~End flashback~

* * *

><p>I stopped, feeling the tears in my eyes, and took in a shuttering breath, unable to continue. Jenna's hand was tight on mine and the others all had horror on their faces. Closing my eyes I sighed and felt a tear escape from my good eye.<p>

"Shadow…" Zack's voice trailed off, like he didn't know what to say.

Feeling small hands on my right arm I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Jet with his small hands on my shoulder, tears in his big bright greens.

"Shad," He crawled up onto my lap, my side hurting slightly at the pressure. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me, squeezing slightly. I warped my free arm around him and hugged him back, pressing my face into the Fluffy black hair.

"How could you live with that kind of memories, I don't know." Esme said softly. Jet slipped out of my grasp and went over to Nessie, who was crying softly. Standing I sighed and pulled up Jenna, and said, "That was the past. I'm sorry to worry you."

We all stepped out of the cave, gathering in the clearing. Jet came over, and rubbed his head, looking like he was in pain.

"What's the matter, buddy?" I said, kneeling down. "Did you hit your head?"

"Owwie," Jet said, rubbing his head some more.

Pausing I lifted a hand and felt through Jet's hair, pausing when I felt something furry. Folded onto the top of Jet's head were two furry, black fox ears. Pulling back Jet looked up at me with curious eyes, his ears pulling away from skull and pricking up. Gasps filled the cave, as everybody saw the ears.

* * *

><p><strong>And now you all know what happened when Shadow was kidnapped.<strong>

**So, I only got four reviews, only that two of them were the same person…I need reviews people! Or I won't update!**

**And on that note…REVIEW! **


	4. The End

**So, due to lack of reviews I have decided that I'll end this story here. **

**It isn't _just_ lack of reviews (Although it plays a BIG part) I was having trouble placing the Cullens in the story line, and couldn't think of anything. **

**I WILL be continuing to use Shadow and his flock…but it will be in a full Maximum Ride story. I'll be keeping Shadow exactly the same (I mite change his powers), like how he is blind in his right eye, covered in scars, and his personality, but just his past is tweaked. I'll be keeping it that Shadow is kidnapped when he was ten, but I'll be changing how he is taken, and rescued although the injuries are the same. And how he spent his first eight years in the School. **

**So if you want to read my new story, it's called The Next Generation: Eternal Sleep**

**Its about Shadow and his flock face a new enemy who's power is to steal soles and trap them in Gems. Shadow's family (the flock), save one person, are all stolen and the gems they are trapped in are scattered all over the country. **

**So, I'm sorry to end this now, but I reedited the ending of the last chapter to wrap it up.**

**~Silv **


End file.
